It's Now or Never
by snowxwhitex
Summary: OC STORY! It's a new year at Hollywood Arts and a new group of talented students are flooding in. There's sure to be drama, friendship, romance, betrayal, and many suprises. Who will make it shine, and who will be left in the shadows?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!(: This takes place after the gang graduated from HA. I'm really excited about writing this because this is my first fanfic. I promise I'll make it a good one (: Please fill out the form below and submit your OCs!**

Name (and nickname if any):

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Style:

Personality:

Talent:

Family:

Past:

Misc:

**I made two of my own, so here they are:**

**Name: Blake Shephard (nickname: Bee)**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: F**

**Appearance: She has very long chestnut colored hair with purple streaks and bangs, green eyes, lightly tanned skin, and is 5'6".**

**Style: She is a huge fan of off the shoulder shirts and crop tops and wears them all the time. She also likes high waisted skirts, jeggings, dresses, boots, converse, and heels. She likes to wear colorful clothes. **

**Personality: Blake is super outgoing and friendly and talks to anyone and everyone. If she doesn't like someone, she generally doesn't show it unless talking to her close friends about it later. When it comes to boys, she loves to flirt. She can be hyper and silly, but when the time calls for it, she can be mature. She is a very good, loyal friend and will go to great lengths to help a friend in need. **

**Talent: Singing and songwriting**

**Family: Blake has two younger siblings: Christian and Emily, who are 13 years old and twins. They like to get into mischief and cause trouble. They like to pull pranks on Blake and her friends. Their mom, Carolyn, is a doctor and works long shifts. They don't know who their father is because he left when the twins were born. Their mom won't tell them anything about him. **

**Past: They moved to LA a few years back from Florida to pursue Blake's and her sibling's dreams (Christian is a genius on the piano and Emily dances). She sang her original songs at a small café in LA and someone told her she should audition at HA.**

**Misc. She sings pop music, is a hopeless romantic, and does some minor acting on the side.**

**Name: Logan Fields**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: M**

**Appearance: He has tan skin, blonde hair, deep blue eyes, muscular, handsome, and is 6 feet tall. **

**Style: He likes plaid button downs, jeans, t-shirts, and tennis shoes.**

**Personality: Logan is very confident and sometimes it borders on cocky, but he is a really nice guy deep down. He is super outgoing and flirty, and has a reputation of being a player. Despite this, he has a heart of gold and secretly wants a real relationship. When he cares about someone, he will risk anything to help them. He sometimes loses his temper and will get into a fight, but it's never too serious. **

**Talent: Acting**

**Family: He has a younger sister, Annabelle (age 6) who he treats like a princess and loves unconditionally. He would do anything with her, including playing dolls and dress up. He has a great relationship with both his parents. His dad is a business man and his mom stays at home.**

**Past: Logan has lived in LA his whole life, living in a house right on the beach. He has acted in a few small plays and films, but nothing too serious yet. **

**Misc: Logan loves to surf when he gets the time. His dream is to become a big name actor.**


	2. thanks guys!

**Hey guys! Thanks for submitting all your awesome OCs! (: I'm going to try to incorporate all the OCs I was submitted, but the following ones are the main characters:**

Logan Fields and Blake Shephard- me

Nicole "Nikki" Madison Webbs- Gothic Guitars

Carter James- mazeygrace18

Jayden lily Valentine- Ribbontail

Darren "Daz" Connor Braser- Calofia

Jacob Williams- mybest321

Sierra Nicole West- High On Mariah84

Jared Robert Halley- livvylovesyou

Jessie "Jess" Drew Brumer and Lillian "Lily" Claire Green- Tabyylnn

**Again, the ones I didn't mention will be used, they will just be more minor characters. Thanks again for submitting and keep a look out for the start of the story, which I will finish as soon as I can! (:**


End file.
